Sparkly
by Sword of Romance
Summary: Sometimes the smallest gesture can tip the scales. Reposted from Kid/Liz Week.


Authoress' Note: Wow, hey, long time no see! Yeah, I'm alive. Anyways, this is just a repost from Kid/Liz Week on DA which you should totally go check out -yes I'm shamelessly plugging the group-and is really something I just whipped out and rather liked. That said, enjoy.

I don't own Soul Eater, Liz, Kid, Patty, etc.

**Sparkly**

Liz smiled as she sipped at her coffee Christmas morning in the family room of Gallows Manor, watching Patty tear through wrapping paper at lightning speed, certainly faster than their new meister could keep up with. To his credit Kid as they'd taken to calling him was at least keeping the floor visible, crushing piece after piece of colored paper into the large garbage bag at his side, tossing the occasional fond glance at the excitable blonde seated on the floor and unwrapping yet another present. She had gone overboard with Patty's gifts, Liz reflected, but she'd never really had a proper Christmas before, so spoiling her wasn't something that rated very highly on her guilt list. What she hadn't expected was for the rich boy to do the same thing. He must have bought out at least one toy store. And there was entirely new wardrobes for both girls piled in boxes next to the massive tree, as well as cases upon cases of makeup for her and enough shoes to last both girls a lifetime.

Of course they had gotten him gifts as well, though nothing to the extent of his. Patty had drawn him a perfectly symmetrical picture to match the drafting supplies she'd gotten him -little did Liz know later she would rue the day Patty had thought that had been a good idea- while Liz had gotten him some new clothes more appropriate to his favorite hobby, primarily his first pair of jeans. Admittedly it had been a shock at the time, finding out the pin-straight rich boy always decked out in a suit had a rabid passion for skateboarding. It made him just a touch more human, and when she watched him skate she could almost, _almost_ believe he was a normal teenage boy instead of a young god.

"Yay! Look Sis, another giraffe plushie! I think I'll name this one Pudding!" Patty giggled and got up, grabbing the startlingly large pile of stuffed giraffes and pigs to take to her room, singing a nonsensical tune as she skipped away. The two remaining exchanged smiles before turning away, mildly startled. It was true they'd suddenly started getting along better -Liz of course having decided only a few weeks beforehand not to continue with her original plan and Kid remaining oblivious- but it wasn't as if they'd suddenly become good friends or something, certainly not enough to exchange glances like that.

"Liz, I do have one more gift for you." Kid smiled slightly, shaking off the awkward moment and bending to retrieve the small box hidden in the branches. The young woman in question looked up, startled. Another gift? "It's really more of a thank you gift than a Christmas present, but I figured it would be as good a time as any to give it to you."

"A thank you gift?" Liz parroted, eyebrows furrowed with puzzlement as she reached out to take the elaborately wrapped box, shaking her head slightly at the perfectly symmetrical bow the reaper had obviously hand tied on top. She hesitated, frowning at the bow. Would he freak if she undid it and ruined the symmetry?

"If you pull this end it won't come undone. Not that it matters of course, it's just a bow and..." Kid looked as if he was about ready to go off on another of his now-ordinary rants. She decided to hush him with a roll of her eyes and a tug of the ribbon end he'd indicated. True to his word the ribbon came undone but left the bow intact, Liz setting it aside carefully despite herself because even if he was an annoying spoiled prissy rich boy, it was still the most effort anyone but Patty had ever put into something for her.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Kid prompted, looking mildly impatient and underneath his usual borderline-snobbish air a touch nervous. The idea intrigued her enough to ignore the mild bout of annoyance which had flared up at his question and open the box.

Subsequently she had to dig through several layers of tissue paper, eight to be exact -she'd rolled her eyes at this while her meister looked on impatiently- to find a smaller white leather box. Too big to be a ring, too square to be a necklace or bracelet, perfume perhaps? More makeup?

Still frowning she dug the smaller box out and set the other aside, hands hesitating slightly. Why was she acting this way? She'd opened box upon box earlier that morning, why would this one be any different? But this was something he'd picked out just for her, to thank her for becoming his weapon and making a crazy move across the United States with her little sister based on their faith in his word and honor, and of course his wallet.

Liz swallowed quietly. Therein lay the problem. She'd never been thanked by anyone but Patty before, certainly not with a gift. Yet here one sat in her hands, given to her by a young god she was reluctantly starting to become very fond off, more fond than she should be. And whatever was in the box would probably just push her over the edge, from almost-liking him in a distant and stubbornly reluctant sort of way to just plain liking him.

"Liz? Is something wrong?" The reaper in front of her asked, concerned frown spreading across his face as he knelt down to get a better look at her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Liz spat out quickly, wrenching the box open. Inside on a small red velvet cushion lay four silvery bangles, probably platinum and most likely expensive. They weren't particularly flashy, no ornamentation she could see, just four bands of sparkly silver metal glinting in the colored lights of the tree. She must have remained silent for too long, staring at the bangles because he spoke, forcing her to hide a small jump at the sudden noise, "If you don't like them I can..."

She cut him off, "They're perfect. I can wear these with just about anything. Thank you."

He stared at her a moment longer, her voice had been softer than he'd ever heard it, a strange expression somewhere between nervousness and awe on her face. She looked up and something changed between them. Her soul, the one that had so stubbornly been fighting not to resonate with his, was reaching out, a flicker of timid energy he doubted she was even aware of. He let his own wavelength reach out and tangle with hers, and for the first time, at however low a level, they managed a soul resonance.

As he'd expected she was hardly aware of the resonance, only of the change between them as she looked away and gingerly lifted one bangle out of the box, then another, settling the two on her left wrist before placing the remaining bracelets on the right with a small shy smile, "How does that work for symmetry?"

He grinned, the first true one she'd ever seen from him and nodded, "Absolutely perfect."

Liz smiled in return. Maybe being this weird kid's weapon wouldn't be so bad. And maybe, just maybe...

But that was for another day.


End file.
